wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Snowflake
Snowflake is a female Icewing in the first circle who was intended to be Prince Arctic's fiancé. She is described to be pretty in a boring, glassy way with silvery-white scales like the moon, the way Queen Diamond liked. She is mentioned by Arctic to be "incredibly boring, unmemorable, and to have almost no personality." As shown in Runaway, it is confirmed that her personality is that of "repressed anger". At the end of Runaway, she has a permanently damaged wing due to Arctic redirecting Foeslayer's fire towards her and burning her wings, most likely never to fly again, as observed by Foeslayer. This may also be the reason why Princess Snowfox would wipe out the NightWings without remorse, as the two had become close friends. Personality Snowflake is at first shown to be very quiet and respectful. She is thought to be boring and uninteresting by Arctic in Darkstalker. However, in Runaway, she is given more depth to her "personality". Secretly, Snowflake is always angry. It frustrates her even more when she realizes that no one can see that she is unhappy. However, she is forced to stick to strict rules that were enforced on her since she was a dragonet. Snowflake is constantly weary, as she constantly has to deal with "First Circle Traps" that often tests both her body and her mind. She is not very good at defending herself in arguments and thinking of sharp, craftily worded rebuttals. Snowflake is also shown to despise Arctic, and she thinks of him as an "arrogant, entitled, patronizing, obnoxious, preening, fat headed son of a walrus". Because of this, she doesn't show any emotion at him so as not to anger him and get him to kick her down to the seventh circle. Princess Snowfox is the only dragon that knows what Snowflake is truly like. ''Darkstalker (Legends) Snowflake appeared in the prologue of ''Darkstalker (Legends) informing Arctic that his presence is required in a diplomatic meeting with the NightWings. She may have been upset because he couldn't remember her name. After Arctic grumpily follows her to the meeting (much to her relief) Arctic suddenly remembers her name and the fact that they are engaged, though he keeps the latter fact to himself so as to not seem like an idiot. As they ventured to where the NightWing diplomats were waiting for them, Arctic asks Snowflake what gift she would give the tribe if she were an animus. She replies that she doesn't know, and after Arctic commands her to think about it and tell him soon to which she responds to brusquely saying "Seems like kind of a waste of my time, unless you are having trouble coming up with yours." This shuts Arctic up and they go out to the balcony, where they meet Foeslayer trying to keep herself warm while watching the sunset. Arctic eventually annoys Snowflake into leaving. The NightWing, who eventually (and unintentionally) introduces herself, taunts Arctic about not being able to remember his own fianceé's name. ''Runaway Snowflake is one of the three POV's in the E-book, ''Runaway. She first appears in the very first chapter, watching Foeslayer and Prince Arctic with slight jealousy. Later on in the book, it is explained that she was chosen by Queen Diamond to be Prince Arctic's fiancee because she was very quiet, and Diamond was hoping that her quiet and submissive traits would pass on to her dragonets. Her and Princess Snowfox meet and talk about things that they can do to help Snowflake get rid of Arctic and help Snowfox ascend to the throne. While they scheme and plan, they become close friends. When Arctic was escaping with Foeslayer, Prudence, Starclaws, and Discretion, Foeslayer blasted fire at Snowflake. Arctic caught the ball of fire in his hands and sent it flying at Snowflake, who suffered severe burns to her one of her wings. Luckily, Snowfox was able to put out the fire on her wing, but it may have psychically impaired her permanently. Quotes “''You monster! I knew those dragons! How could you kill them? For a NightWing? What is wrong with you?”-To Arctic after he unintentionally killed a group of pursuing IceWings "''Please accept my apologies, for I do not recognize your face. I hope I am not bringing great dishonor upon my family."-''Snowflake to Snowfox, using a stock phrase because she doesn't recognize her ''"He's contemplating his noble reflection in the ice cubes." -to Snowfox "I was going to let you have him. But he doesn't deserve to live! He doesn't deserve to be happy!"-To Foeslayer on the Great Ice Cliff “''We need him out of the kingdom. Or dead. Otherwise someone else will marry him and have dragonets. I haven’t forgotten that we’re here to solve your problem too."''-Snowflake conspiring with Snowfox on how to get rid of Prince Arctic Trivia * Snowflake does not trust animus magic. * Though Queen Diamond doesn't know it, Snowflake is always angry. * Princess Snowfox may have been able to wipe out the NightWings without remorse because Snowfox blames Foeslayer for what happened to Snowflake. This may have established mistrust. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg Typical IceWing.jpg|A typical IceWing Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication SnowflakeTemplate2.png|Ref by Platypus the SeaWing Snowflake colored.jpg Snowflake.png|A Real Snowflake Snowflake.jpg|Another real Snowflake IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil IceWing mask.JPG SCH WoFIcewing 1080X1080 283f85ec60.jpg Sowfox and Snowflake.png|Snowflake on the right IceWing - Snowflake.png|Snowflake by HappyFalconQueen Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Deceased Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:POVs Category:Runaway Characters Category:Supporting Characters